Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku
by Sabaku Madoka Hime
Summary: Naruto akhirnya menyampaikan perasaannya dengan Sakura, sebagai cowok populer fans girlnya tidak menyukainya. Sampai mereka rela mengerjai Sakura.aksinya terhenti ketika Sakura merubah penampilannya.Songfik Avril-girlfriend.fik collab Fidy Dsc&Temari Faz


**Hapy birthday to you…**

**Hapy birthday Naruto..**

Hohooho apaan sih! *kecepetan tauk!

Gakpapa. Kami mo ngedahului. Karena Naru bentar lagi ultah kami berdua mengadakan fik collabs (padahal kan minggu depan Naru ultah) gakpapa kan. Minggu depan kami gak ngepost fik mungkin. Jadi di dahului hari ini aja lah *dilempari golok—kaburrrrrrr berdua

Hii guys! **Temari Fanz** dan **Fidy Discrimination** disini! *ngelambai-ngelambai tangan kayak anak Autis -ditimpuked bata- XD dua author err—gitu deh, bersatu buat fik yang gila! Mwahahhaha *ketawa nista ala Kogoromouri*

**Fidy** : *ngelap keringet* Alhamdullillah ya Allah, ayo baca yasin. Ihihihi

**Tema** : Semoga tidak mengecewakan amin!

**CEKIDOT!**

**Warning** : AU, Fic collabs pertama kami.. Songfik Gaje (**Avriel Lavigne-girlfriend**) Abal. Ada lagu **Afgan** (**Dia dia dia**) juga sih nyelip. Typo (buat jaga-jaga).

**But… Don't like? Don't read! Gila ditanggung sendiri—Muaaach!**

**Pair : tentunya Narusaku boooo! xixixiix**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Summary** : Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabat baik. Naruto pria tampan yang selalu digandrungi cewek. Sakura gadis biasa cupu, pintar namun mempunyai wajah cantik di balik kaca matanya. Naruto akhirnya menyampaikan perasaannya dengan Sakura yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Tapi, sebagai cowok populer fans girlnya tidak menyukainya. Sampai mereka rela mengerjai Sakura. Dan aksinya terhenti ketika Sakura merubah penampilannya.

**I Love My Best Friend**—**Wajahmu mengalihkan Duniaku**

.

.

.

Krieeet.

Perlahan Sakura membuka lokernya. Hari ini seperti biasa dia selalu datang ke kampusnya pagi-pagi. Tidak heran bagi orang lain karena dia adalah mahasiswa yang tergolong smart, tepat waktu dan err—cupu. Itu logika orang sih. Jangan lihat penampilannya. Dan tidak menilai dalamnya terlebih dahulu. Kebanyakkan orang melihatnya dari luarnya saja.

Ok, dia cewek sederhana yang selalu menutupi kecantikkannya dengan baik, mungkin kecantikkannya itu hanya dipersembahkannya kepada suaminya saja nanti. Ampun deh!

Ngomong-ngomong soal penampilan? Hump… orang autis saja tahu dia cupu, coba liat baju yang dikenakkannya.

Atasan: Baju kemeja warna putih susu, kerahnya dikancingkannya sehingga menutupi leher putinya. Panjang bajunya hanya sebatas pertengahan lingkar panggul.

Bawahan: rok suai yang ngembang jika tertiup angin, hampir menyerupai rok lingkaran. Panjangnya midi (pertengahan betis) ber-renda air di bawahnya serta pita kattun lebar 10 cm yang menjadi ikat pinggangnya. Gadis ini selalu mengenakkan warna pink. Entah sedikit atau banyak. Pokoknya unsur pink pasti tertera dimana saja. Entah pada roknya, bajunya, tasnya, maupun sepatu ketsnya serta kaos kakinya yang panjang itu.

Soal muka? Uhm… mata hijau emeralnya selalu ditutupnya dengan kaca mata agak tebal. Gagang kaca matanya warna pink.

Lipblos? Bedak? Atau polesan lain?

No! dia jarang memakai yang seperti itu. Karena tanpa itu semua mukanya sudah putih bersih.

Sakura mengambil bukunya dari dalam lokernya perlahan, tidak sengaja sesuatu yang tertarik—kertas dari dalam sana bersama bukunya ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia melirik kertas yang terjatuh tadi sebentar dan langsung memungutnya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyimpan kertas di dalam lokernya.

Tadinya kertas itu akan dibuangnya, niatnya terurungkan ketika melihat ada tulisan 'To Sakura'

Karena penasaraan Sakura pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

Kalau sudah baca ini, segera ketengah lapangan kampus sekarang.

Aku sedang berada di Golf and Stuff family fun center

Dari orang yang selalu mencintaimu.

Merasa ia penasaran dengan tulisan siapa ini dai bergegas menutup lokernya dan memasukkan buku pelajarannya tadi ke dalam tasnya. Tadinya dia sempat berpikir surat kaleng tersebut dari Shion gadis yang selalu mempermainkannya dan mengerjainya. Hah! Tapi pikiran tersebut buru-buru ditendangnya dari pikirannya.

Siapa pun dia yang jelas orang itu yang mencintaiku. Batin Sakura.

Segera saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke Golf and Stuff tepat di depan lapangan kampusnya.

Merasa aneh ada café dan tempat main golf di dalam kampus? Tidak juga karena Universitas tempat Sakura berkuliah memang fasilitasnya sangat lengkap. Apa pun ada. Supermarket, kolam renang, kolam ikan, arena Sirkuit mobil, tempat foto box semuanya terdapat di Konoha University Internasional. Tempat kuliah yang nyaman, banyak terdapat pohon dan tumbuhan, udara yang segar serta bebas dari asap dan polusi kendaraan. Semua mahasiswa di sana hanya dari kalangan atas saja dan memiliki IQ tinggi. Siap-siaplah ditendang dari University tersebut kalau IQ-nya di bawah rata-rata.

…

Sakura lumayan bingung ketika kakinya menginjakkan lapangan. Orang-orang pada berkumpul di sana. Apa lagi di sekitar café di depannya ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka nantikan saja. Sakura menghela napas panjang perlahan lalu dia akan berbalik dan berlari dari sana. Tapi…

**Akhirnya akhirnya aku temukan  
Wajah yang mengalihkan duniaku**

Sakura menghentikkan langkahnya karena mendengar ada yang menyanyi di belakangnya, dan pendengarannya pun menangkap kalau orang yang menyanyi itu pun memainkan gitar. Hatinya merasa ada yang menarik di sini. Lalu ia menoleh dan akan melihat ada apa di sini.

**Membuat diriku sungguh-sungguh  
Tak berhenti mengejar pesonanya  
Kan ku berikan yang terbaik  
Tuk membuktikan ****cinta**** kepadanya**

Tapi… setelah dia berbalik melihat suara siapa itu dan ternyata itu adalah…

Sakura memicingkan matanya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini, dia membuka kaca mata tebalnya dan menggosok-gosok kacanya, berusaha meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah kaca mata itu di lap-nya dengan kainnya segera dia memakainya kembali.

**Dia dia dia cinta yang ku tunggu tunggu tunggu  
Dia dia dia lengkapi hidupku**

**Dia dia dia cinta yang 'kan mampu mampu mampu  
Menemaniku mewarnai hidupku**

Dan ternyata penglihat Sakura sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini memang benar-benar sosok yang di lihatnya, sosok yang sangat dikaguminya dan sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya sedang menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Naruto, dia berdiri di depan café itu dan bermain gitar. Suaranya yang khas benar-benar senada dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura, tepat di hadapan gadis itu dia menghentikkan langkahnya.

Dia tersenyum ke arah gadis pink itu. Senyum yang sangat tulus dari hatinya, senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat para gadis lain selain dirinya. Matanya tak luput dari mata emerald yang selalu terbingkai kaca itu. Dan emerald itu pun tak bisa lagi melepaskan pesonanya. Dia sudah terjerat dan terpaku.

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah memenuhi surat kaleng tersebut." Naruto tersenyum tulus. Betapa senangnya Naruto saat dirinya mengetahui gadis ini datang memenuhi permintaannya lewat surat kaleng tersebut.

"Jadi kau yang mengirim surat itu?" jawab Sakura agak sedikit canggung. Dia merasa lumayan malu karena semua mata yang berada di sana tertuju padanya.

Naruto mengangguk sesaat, "Dan sekarang aku akan menyatakan sesuatu padamu."

Jantung Sakura seakan berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto sebentar lagi—atau Naruto mau mengerjainya?

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan, bersediakah kau jadi kekasihku?" kata Naruto cepat, semua mahasiswa dan teman-teman Naruto yang hadir di sana berteriak-teriak dan menyorakki mereka, dan itu membuat Sakura bertambah malu. Gadis cupu di tembak cowok populer?

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang dialaminya ini mimpi. Mimpi di pagi yang bolong! Tapi walaupun dia mencubit tangannya diam-diam tetap saja rasa itu sangat terasa.

"Na-naruto." Tiba-tiba Sakura menjadi tergagap karena terbawa suasana, "Apa kau mengigau? Bukannya kau kemarin bilang bahwa aku ini cewek di bawah standar?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura, kau tidak percaya?"

"Ta-tapi." Lagi-lagi Sakura tergagap, "Na-naruto kenapa kau membuat kejutan di depan umum, bikin malu!"

"Ini sengaja aku rencanakan Sakura, aku ingin agar semua orang tahu kalau aku benar menyukaimu." Jawab Naruto sangat jujur dari dalam hatinya.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas kalau dia disuruh memilih, lebih baik sekarang ini dia menjadi penonton orang yang kena tembak saja. Kan bisa disorakki dan digodai.

"Jawab! Jawab!" teriak penonton dari arah pinggir lapangan, mereka sungguh tidak bisa menutup mulut. Umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto masih berdiri santai dan senyumnya selalu ia kembangkan, "Bagaimana Sakura, jangan buat aku menunggu."

"Aku ju-juga—" Sakura kembali tergagap dia menunduk malu dihadapan semua orang, kata-katanya sengaja di gantungnya karena dia ingin mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perasaan sahabatnya ini. Diam-diam Sakura juga menyukai Naruto, siapa yang mengetahui itu?

Selama ini Naruto selalu membuat wanita ini selalu nyaman bila didekatnya, dan itu semua menjadikan Naruto dapat memasukki hatinya yang selama ini belum disinggahi siapa pun.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Naruto agak bingung dengan jawaban Sakura, "Apa artinya itu Sakura-chan?"

"Masak kau tak mengert sih dasar!" canda Sakura. "Aku kan sudah menerimamu, jadi kau harus mentraktirku di Café and Golf itu." Ujar Sakura sambil memandang café yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kau menerimaku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, dan saat gadis itu mengangguk si rambut kuning ini langsung berteriak, "YEAAAH!"

Tepukkan-tepukkan teman-teman Naruto dan mahasiswa yang lain meramaikan kampus yang biasanya sepi ini. Mereka tertawa menyambut Sakura gadis yang sangat dicintai Naruto. Dan perasaan itu akhirnya disampaikan Naruto juga sekarang ini. Sebenarnya sudah sebulan yang lalu Naruto menyukai Sakura ketika dia membuka kaca mata didepannya. Dan pesona Sakura sukses membuat Naruto tidak bisa lagi menghindar kalau dia mencintai gadis ini.

Mimpi apa Sakura semalam? Tiba-tiba pagi ini dia ditembak Naruto? Apa Naruto salah minum obat semalam?

Padahal kan Naruto dan Sakura hanya lah sebatas sahabat. Membantu dan dibantu satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita ke dalam." Ajak Naruto, dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura bermaksud mengajak gadis itu masuk ke dalam Café n Golf itu, dengan senang hati Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang yang bisa membuat laki-laki pingsan di tempat. Walaupun Sakura terlihat cupu. Namun senyumnya dapat mengalihkan dunia. Termasuk dunia Naruto.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!**

Dari kejauhan Shion memandang sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi itu dengan pandangan tajam. Dia iri, dia benci dan dia tidak suka jujur saja kalau di hati Shion sekarang cemburu sedang menguasainya. Dia iri karena Naruto lebih memilih gadis cupu ketimbang dirinya yang macan kampus ini. Gak banget!

**No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Tergesa-gesa Shion menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura, dia langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto dan memelukknya dengan erat dari belakang. Semua orang yang berada di dalam Café terbingungkan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Shion tiba-tiba memeluknya? Kumat tuh kali penyakitnya!

Sakura mendelik ke arah Shion, sedikit banyak Sakura tahu juga kalau gadis pirang ini menyukai kekasihnya. Jangan-jangan Shion mau membantai Sakura lagi.

Sakura dapat melihat mata tajam Shion memandangnya dengan sinis, tatapannya begitu menusuk dan menonjok penglihatannya.

Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Shion dengan halus. Siapa pun tahu kalau Shion dan Naruto pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi itu dulu. Sewaktu SMA.

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**

Akhirnya Naruto bisa juga melepaskan pelukkan maut Shion yang bisa membuat Naruto sulit bernapas. Shion memasang wajah cemberut, sifat manjanya sudah dikeluarkan dan ini akan berdampak buruk sepertinya.

Shion bingung kenapa Naruto bisa jadian dengan Sakura, bukannya dia masih menyukai dirinya. Yah… seandainya Shion tahu kalau dari dulu Naruto sudah melupakannya. Bahkan sudah lama.

"Kenapa bisa jadian?" tanya Shion yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto bingung.

"Memang kenapa?" balas Sakura sengit. Dia sudah muak dengan tingkah laku Shion. Dan tiba-tiba timbul perasaan dihati Sakura bahwa Shion akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan kemudian dia menyeret Sakura perlahan meninggalkan Shion.

Dengan manjanya Shion menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai café tersebut karena merasa diacuhkan mantannya. Ya ampun macan kampus diacuhkan di depan orang banyak oleh mantannya. Dan mantannya lebih memilih cewek norak dan cupu. Ok, tentang Sakura norak dan cupu hanya berlaku bagi Shion saja.

**No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

"Aku harus jadi pacar Naruto lagi. Dia kan masih mencintaiku." Shion berbicara sendiri kepada dirinya, dia sungguh kesal hari ini dan juga geram kepada Sakura. Memang benar bukan rahasia lagi kalau Naruto masih mengharap Shion. Semua orang pun tahu. Tapi, bukannya selama ini Shion sangat angkuh kepadanya. Dan tiba-tiba ketika Naruto jadian dengan Sakura, sikap Shion menjadi berubah seketika. Intinya dia lebih suka kalau Naruto men-jomblo.

Tiba-tiba temannya atau biasanya mereka suka disapa 'ISK-girl' mendekat kearahnya.

"Shion masak kalah dengan Sakura." Sapa salah satu dari temannya yang bernama Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia sekarang juga." Timpal Karin sambil memainkan rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"Ok! Kita buat dia kapok!" balas Shion, pikiran-pikiran cemerlang langsung muncul di otaknya. Dia mempunyai cara untuk mengerjai Sakura.

ISK-girl terdiri dari: Ino, Shion, dan Karin. Cewek-cewek ini bisa dibilang wanita yang terkenal di Konoha University Internasional, mereka bertiga juga merupakan salah satu dari ratusan fanz Naruto.

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time**

Naruto mengajak Sakura ke lapangan sirkuit tak jauh dari café itu. Dan sekarang lapangan itu sedang sepi. Naruto ingin mengajari Sakura balap mobil.

"Naruto, apa kau masih mencintai Shion?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto sudah selesai menjelaskan teori cara-cara balap mobil.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura merasa jawaban Naruto tidak memuaskannya. Ada perasaan di hatinya bahwa Naruto masih mengharapkan Shion.

Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada lagi posisi Shion di hati Naruto. Memang kemarin-kemarin Naruto sempat mengejar-ngejar Shion lagi. Tapi karena Shion begitu cuek dengannya. Perasaan itu mulai lenyap seketika dan dengan mudahnya tergantikan dengan yang lain.

Dan jangan salahkan Naruto kalau dia sekarang malah berpaling dengan yang lain. Salahkanlah Shion yang kemarin telah menyakiti Naruto dengan menduakannya.

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

Sakura sudah bisa menggerakkan mobil balap kecilnya, Naruto pun mendahuluinya dari belakang. Dan itu membuat Sakura ingin cepat menyusulnya

Tapi tiba-tiba Shion menabraknya dari belakang dengan mobilnya juga, sehingga membuat mobil Sakura oleng dan menabrak bak sampah yang tidak bersalah itu. Sejak kapan wanita kuning ini ada di sini sih!

Dengan kesal Sakura berdiri dari mobil itu dan pergi dari sana. Benar kan Shion mengerjainya!

Dan dibiarkannya mobil balap itu mati di tengah-tengah arena sirkuit.

**And Hell Yeah**

**I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

Shion tersenyum sinis dari atas mobilnya, kemudian dia meluncurkan lagi mobilnya mengitari sirkuit yang terbilang tidak terlalu panjang itu.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang masih asyik mengemudikan mobilnya. Langsung saja Shion menekan gas mobilnya berlaju meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Shion langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya mobil Sakura tadi tidak ada yang menaikkinya. Lantas kemana Sakura.

Langsung saja Naruto turun dari mobil itu berlari mencari Sakura.

**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Naruto menghentikkan kakinya ketika matanya menangkap sosok pink yang sangat dicintainya sedang berdiri di samping kotak foto box. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berbicara sesuatu di telponnya. Entahlah dia sedang menelpon siapa.

"Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto saat dirinya sudah ada di hadapan gadisnya, Sakura mendelik sebentar ke arah Naruto. Dan kemudian telponnya tadi dimatikannya sambungannya.

"Menelpon siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sakura cuek.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura, pasti gadisnya ini sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Mungkin dengan mengajaknya foto bareng di foto box akan menyenagkan hatinya.

Naruto pikir Sakura akan menolak ajakkan berfoto bareng. Dan ternyata gadis itu memenuhi permintaannya dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Baru saja Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke kotak foto itu, tiba-tiba Shion menerobos masuk tanpa permisi begitu saja ke dalam. Sedangkan Sakura tadi ditarik Ino paksa untuk keluar dari dalam. Naruto yang sudah terkunci di dalam bersama Shion akhirnya terpaksa berfoto bersamanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil memegang lengannya yang sakit akibat terseret oleh ISK-girl tadi.

Mereka tersenyum licik dan menatap Sakura tajam dan menghalang-halangi sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kotak itu.

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

Naruto dan Shion akhirnya keluar dari kotak tersebut, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara foto-fotonya. Dan Naruto langsung saja pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang itu tanpa bicara lagi dengannya.

"Kemana gadis cupu itu?" tanya Shion kepada kedua temannya itu.

Dan mereka menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka saja.

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus berkeliling kampus untuk mencari Sakura. Dia pergi lagi entah kemana. Ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Dia takut kalau Sakura marah besar kepadanya. Dan akhirnya pencariannya terhenti melihat gadisnya sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam ikan sendiri di samping café tadi tempat dimana Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya pagi tadi.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

Sakura diam saja dan tidak menoleh. Dia lebih memilih memainkan air kolam dengan kaki telanjangnya.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah tidak enak. Sedikit banyaknya dia juga merasa bersalah kepada pacarnya ini.

Sebelum Naruto menyapanya Shion tiba-tiba datang lagi. Dia langsung mengagetkan Sakura sehingga gadis itu tidak sengaja tercebur ke dalam kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam itu. Namun banyak ikannya.

"Uppsss…" ujar Shion pura-pura tidak sengaja, padahal sebenarnya dia memang sengaja. Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Shion dengan tatapan marah.

Shion yang menyadarinya langsung minggat dari sana dengan diekori kedua temannya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura lagi, dia tidak menghiraukan lagi Shion mau pergi atau tidak. Yang jelas hari ini gadis itu sudah membuatnya marah walaupun tidak ditunjukkannya.

Naruto pun membantu Sakura berdiri dari kolam ikan tersebut. Tubuhnya basah karena air kolam itu, dan ikan-ikan lumayan ada masuk ke dalam bajunya.

Sakura menunduk ternyata dia menangis. Naruto mencoba mengangkat muka Sakura, tapi gadis itu buru-buru pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Naruto.

…

Sore itu Sakura pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dengan diantar temannya Hinata. Hinata merasa iba dengan Sakura yang diperlakukan oleh Shion sampai begini.

"Sakura k-kau itu sangat cantik." Ujar Hinata saat mereka sudah berada dalam kamar Sakura, Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Kaca matanya tidak dipakainya, dan itu membuat Hinata berkata jujur tentang dirinya.

"Hinata, kau ini bicara apa sih." Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan kemudian dia pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Ka-kaca matamu rusak ya?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya lagi mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Besok tidak usah pakai kaca mata, ha-hari ini aku menginap disini ya. A-aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi wanita." Jelas Hinata yang membuat Sakura sedikit bingung.

…

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

"Hai Shion."  
Shion yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang menyapanya. Sakura.

Seperti bukan Sakura saja. Dia berbeda. Kaca mata yang biasa dipakainya tidak ada. Rambut yang selalu di ikat kini terurai.

Dan pandangan Shion beralih ke pakaian Sakura. Sakura tidak lagi memakai kemeja. Dia memakai koas biasa yang dipakai Shion. Lalu matanya berangsung ke bawah lagi. Sakura memakai rok jeans selutut?

Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan mau Tsunami sebentar lagi. Batin Shion. Dan hari ini Shion mati gaya!

**There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?**

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Shion yang membuat mulut Shion berbentuk 'o'

Rahangnya agak terbuka karena keterkejutannya, dan begitu pula dengan pria-pria yang lewat yang tidak sengaja menatap Sakura. Semua bagaikan terhipnotis akan kecantikkannya yang luar biasa. Bahkan dosen yang tidak sengaja melihatnya pun tidak sengaja menabrak tiang yang jelas-jelas berada di depannya.

Dengan anggunnya Sakura berlenggang berjalan begitu saja menyusuri koridor yang ramai tersebut. Sampai langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Yah… Naruto lah yang memanggilnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Tergesa-gesa Naruto menghampirinya. Mata Naruto hampir melompat ketika melihat perubahan Sakura secara drastis ini.

"Sakura ini kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sekedarnya, "Iya," jawab Sakura singkat, "Aneh ya?"

Naruto menggeleng sesaat lalu dia mulai menyanyi.

**Baiknya putihnya bidadariku  
Cantiknya hiasi hari-hariku**

**Membuat diriku sungguh-sungguh  
Tak berhenti mengejar pesonanya  
'kan ku berikan yang terbaik  
'tuk membuktikan ****cinta**** kepadanya**

Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang kemarin, saat dia menembak Sakura. "Itu tadi sambungan lagu yang ku nyanyikan untukmu kemarin. Dan maaf atas kemarin."

Sakura menggeleng sesaat, "Kau tidak pernah bersalah." Sakura tersenyum manis meyakinkan kata-katanya kepada Naruto bahwa pria itu memang tidak bersalah, sebenarnya Naruto sebelumnya sudah pernah melihat Sakura tanpa kaca mata.

"Aku lebih cantik seperti ini kan?"

Naruto menggeleng kembali. "Bagiku kau selalu cantik."

"Benarkah?"

"Emm... aku punya hadiah untukmu." Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar koridor itu sontak memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka menepuk-nepuki dan menyorakki mereka berdua.

Bagi Sakura suasana kali ini sangat beda, tidak ada debaran jantung malu, yang ada hanya degupan jantung senang melihat orang yang dikasihinya berdiri di depannya. Tidak peduli dia orang yang menggodanya atau menyorakkinya.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Tutup matamu." Ujar Naruto kepadanya

Sakura menutup matanya, kemudia Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dia mempersempit jarak dengan gadisnya. Sampai dia bisa meraih pipi Sakura, mengelusnya perlahan, meraih pinggangnya dan sedikit mendonggakkan kepalanya.

Dan sorakkan mahasiswa disana tidak henti-hentinya, mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura, dia masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, walaupun dia tak yakin. Dan sepertinya Naruto akan menciumnya.

Sakura masih terpejam sampai bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Dengan seluruh isi hatinya Naruto mencium bibir Sakura. Dia menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Sakura pun meresponnya dengan baik.

Mereka sungguh tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam gadis yang selalu membenci Sakura termasuk ISK-girl. Dan mereka juga tidak peduli seseorang memotret mereka. Mengapdikan momen aneh ini, entahlah dimana akan diletakkannya.

Dan pagi itu, semua mahasiswa, dosen, tukang kebun yang tidak sengaja melihat. Menontoni mereka.

**OWARI**

Dari lagu yang In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger bal bla bla…itu kata-kata Saku…

**Tema: Gak nanggung deh XD. Bebh… kacau kacau nih! *nubruk fidy dari belakang makek bantal***

**Fidy: *tengok ke atas* HUWAAAAA! Kenapa gini! Semuanya salahku! Salahku salahku! *bentur-benturin kepala kebantal biar gak sakit* XD**

**Tema: Aku gak tau!**

**Fidy: Huwwaaaa *guling-guling* lagu sama cerita gak nyambung. Terus vidio yang asli dengan cerita ini kebalikkannya~**

**MK: EHEM! Nih cerita aneh bangat sih. Gw tak suka! Ganti rugi karena ngerubah seenaknya!**

**Tema & fidy : *noleh ke senpai MK-Kabuuuuurrrr takut digorok!***

…**..**

ASTAGANAGA! Yang direncanai dengan yang ditulis gajeboooooo!

Yang pernah liat vidio klip Avril-girlfriend pasti tau kan?

Ide ini terispirasi begitu aja sebelum fidy tidur. Dan sisanya idenya Tema.

Sebenarnya mo ngedului bikin yang judulnya **Heavent and Heart**.

Insya Allah minggu depan kalo ada waktu *ditimpuk pake gendum seton*

Dan kayaknya kami gak bisa ngeramein Naru ultah deh minggu depan –nangis dipojokkan- makanya hari ini nekat ngepos yang ini. Walau jelek harus terima ya ***megang golok buat nyincang yang protes**—dilempari tomat*

Ya udah yang mo marah-marah. Mo ngeflame. Ok ok kami terima.

Mohon kesudiannya untuk meripiew *big smile*

Sign..

Dua Author dari palembang.

**-FIDYTEMARI DSC FANZZZ-**


End file.
